Eight Months and Three Weeks of Pain
by Level1 CSI Stoaks
Summary: Piper Phoebe and Paige get along great but when they get a new sister who becomes pregnate within two months of meeting them then gets kidnapped what happens to the Charmed ones loved one? Launguage?
1. Pregnacy

10 months before "Purity, mother you named her Purity" Piper looked at her 27 year old sister, who had been born right before her mother had died, then back at her mother for an answer.  
  
"Yes, Piper I did she looked so very pure when she was born" Patty looked at her youngest daughter with regret, "I died right after she was born so I feel so terrible"  
  
"I know what you mean, but I'm worried about her evil fourth, she had worlock and demon blood in her"  
  
"Yes but she also has a fourth Whitelighter and one half witch."  
  
"Alright mother we'll give her a chance, good night" She blew out the candle that kept her mother on earth, "I love you"  
  
Present "Purity? Are you alright? You look sick!" Phoebe came running up to her sister, "You shouldn't have had sex with that man! Look at you eight months and three weeks pregnate"  
  
"Shup up! At least my baby won't be evil!" Piper had told Purity the story of Cole, "His daddy was a witch like us!"  
  
"Your not pure witch! Purity, you are going to be a single mother because you are one fourth evil!"  
  
"Do not bring that uahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Purity was going in to labor  
  
"Piper, Paige, HELP PURITY IS IN LABOR!" Phoebe screamed almost as loud as Purity had, "Hurry!"  
  
"What she's not due for a week!" Piper screamed giving Wyatt to Leo, "Paige where are you?"  
  
Paige orbed in, "Is everything alright? Oh dear Purity is in Labor?"  
  
It was a long hour for the Hallowells but finaly a baby girl was born, "Her name is Penda (Loved in Slavic)"  
  
"That's a beautiful name Purity almost as her mothers" Piper replied, "But you need to get dressed so we can get little Penda a birth certificate"  
  
"All right" Purity put on one of her skimpy outfits, she looked like Phoebe used to, "I'm ready"  
  
At the customs desk "Ok who needs a bith certificate?" The lady at the desk asked The Hallowells and Leo  
  
"My little girl" Purity replied trying to keep a straight face as the desk clerk was almost as ugly as some of the demons they had fought.  
  
"All right follow, with only you and your baby."  
  
"I can't bring my sisters and Leo?" Purity started to shake, "I'm really nervous for some reason, let me bring them."  
  
"No"  
  
The next person Purity saw was an old man, "All right what is your name?"  
  
"Purity Hallowell"  
  
Baby's name?"  
  
Penda Hallowell."  
  
"Husbands name?"  
  
"He left me, but it was Leon"  
  
"Isn't that the guy outside?"  
  
"No that's Piper's husband Leo"  
  
"Date of Birth?"  
  
"Today September the 14th"  
  
"Ok give me 10 minutes and I'll have the Certificate"  
  
Purity was now aloud to have her sisters, Leo and Wyatt in the room, and as said the old man had the Certificate in 10 minutes exactly.  
  
That night "Congradulations! Purity" Everyone in P3 sang after Piper, the owner, anounced that she had just given birth to a beautiful young girl Penda.  
  
"Thank you everbody! But I have to go put Penda in her crib see you tommorrow" and with that Purity was out of P3's door.  
  
"All alone are we?" A deep murderous voice rang out of the cold night's air.  
  
BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUUUM!  
Review please, someone tell me what a flame is to. Review so I can continue out of energy need reviews! 


	2. Lost Love

PIP" Purity started as the man put his hand around her face, "MHM"  
  
"Purity" Piper had heard her sister call the first part of her name out, "I'm coming!" When Piper got outside she was Penda but no Purity, "What happened to mommy?"  
  
"What happened?" Pheobe ran out of P3, "Where is Purity?  
  
"I think she's been kidnaped, by a you-know-what." Piper told her and ran inside and grabbed the closest mic, "I'm sorry party go'ers I have to close the club early tonite because my sister has been kidnaped now if you don't mind please get out."  
  
Everyone hurried out of the building, "Wow that worked well Piper" Paige orbed in, "what'd I miss?"  
  
"One, Purity has been kidnaped, two why did you just orb in here, three where is Leo?"  
  
"One WHAT? Two, Every one left I see all... Three Helping charges." Paige replied, "Purity has been kidnaped when did this happen?"  
  
"About three minutes ago while you were off doing whitelightery things. We're his charges to, and I'm his wife!"  
  
"Hello what'd I miss?" Leo orbed in, like Paige had.  
  
"Kidnapped, Purity. Now can we go scribe for her?"  
  
Leo orbed them out to the manor, "Should we make posters?"  
  
"Yeah Leo let's, has anyone seen our magic sister whom we believe has been kidnapped by a demon. Great idea Leo, I'll go plan our funeral!"  
  
"Sorry Piper, grouchy tonite are we?"  
  
"I am not grouchy! My youngest sister is missing! I'm supposed to take care of her!" Piper started rambling, "Mother put her in my care, I let her get pregnate then kidnapped, I didn't trust her, she throws fire, upper level demons want her under their control, and now a demon has her, she blows things up, she blinks, and orbs, she can make potions, she"  
  
"Piper, Piper, Piper! Shut up we'll save her" Pheobe yelled, "Purity can take care of her self, like you said she has all of these powers.  
  
"She Shimmers!"  
  
"Calm down Piper, your scaring Wyatt."  
  
"Well his aunt, your sister, is missing and you're worried I'm scaring Wyatt! We need to save Purity before she is not so pure anymore!"  
  
"I know she's one fourth evil but she is also three fourths good" Pheobe tryed to calm her down  
  
"Yeah, but You Prue and I the Book of Shadows we're all good and we could be turned evil! They are going to take advantage of her evil fourth! And then she's going to try to kill us, and then we'll get all bloody, save her then she'll try to kill us then one of us will get killed and"  
  
"PIPER, stop you're scaring me now!" Paige yelled, "You Prue and Pheobe were turned evil?"  
  
"Long story" Pheobe replied, "I don't really want to talk about it" Piper and Leo nodded in agreement  
  
"Oh. Well scribing won't work" Paige explianed  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Upper Level Demon and the Underworld hard to find. Plus we don't have her blood"  
  
"Damn it!" Piper went to get the acohol, "I'm a horrible big sister, a horrible guardian, a horrible excuse for a witch, a horrible mother, a horrible wife....."  
  
"Piper, stop. You are not a horrible big sister guardian, witch, Wyatt seems to love you, and I think you're the greatest wife as well." He kissed her lips, "You also thought you were horrible when Pheobe became the queen of the Underworld, everything turned out well. Didn't it?"  
  
"And when Prue was about to be killed by the Dream Sorcerer, you saved her my giving her good advice, and when I came back from New York, you were there for me" Pheobe added  
  
"And you helped me save myself from myself" Paige continued  
  
"Or when Lulu and, um, oh that other ghost took over Cole and I, you made sure no one knew it was us, or our bodies." Pheobe remarked  
  
Piper sat down as Leo started again, "You survived glutney" Piper choked out a chuckle here, "and the Water Hag, Cole" Pheobe gave him a death stare, "You saved Pheobe when she was a mermaid"  
  
"That was Cole"  
  
Pheobe butted in, "You've done more that any of us possibly all of us combined, plus you managed to marry Leo"  
  
"Thanks guys, but now isn't the time for pity parties of happy memories" Piper finaly came to her sences  
  
"That's it Piper!" Darrel stated as he brought attention to himself  
  
"Who invited you in? I mean your welcome but you still have to knock." Paige told him  
  
"Don't worry Paige I asked him to come, since he knows our secret we can get him to help with supernatural things." Pheobe explained, "He has saved our supernatural butts a number of times, now we can kick demon ass!"  
  
"Not yet" Darrel started, "We have to have super natural evidence first"  
  
"All right. One we're the Charmed ones" Pheobe started  
  
"Two Why would they only kidnap Purity and not Penda?" Piper continued  
  
"Three, no screams, which means it must have either blinked, orbed or shimmered" Paige finished  
  
"So if it was Supernatural Purity could have blinked, orbed or shimmered out of it's grasp, but if it was mortal she wouldn't risk exposure of magic." Darrel responded  
  
"Or it could have had a good magic block and when it grabbed her her good magic couldn't be used"  
  
"Yes, but blinking, shimmering, and throwing fire arn't good magic"Leo explained, "And she could have used those powers"  
  
"Book of Shadows?" Paige suggested  
  
"We don't know which or even if a demon is behind this, we wouldn't know what to look for." Piper replied, "But if we did you are really getting ahold of demon vanquishing 101"  
  
"Hello I've been here at least four years! I should be past that!"  
  
"Joking! You've had that for ages."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Paige:WHY ME!  
  
Piper: Torture the eldest  
  
Pheobe: Where am I?"  
  
"Purity: SAVE ME!  
  
Daughter of Evil: BWAHAHAHAHAHA.... WELL did you like it? 


End file.
